Mía es tu libertad: Falso Cariño
by Frau Klein
Summary: One-shot de la película "El origen de los guardianes" Jack es llevado al taller de Santa para darle el titulo de guardián. La cólera nubla su juicio, Pitch decide aprovecharse de Jack y su indecisión. Jack x Pitch


_**Jack Frost Pov**_

El ser lo que soy hoy fue decidido por el hombre de la luna hace 300 años, tiempo en el cual fui ignorado, no sólo por él también por todos, para llenar este vacío me comporte de manera inmadura provocando el odio hacia mi por el _canguro_ incluso me fui a la lista negra de Norte. Mis esfuerzos por hacer felices a los niños funcionaban, pero el crédito se lo daban a alguien más, nadie conocía a Jack Frost.  
Ser llevado tan repentinamente al polo fue una verdadera sorpresa, pero decirme que sería un guardián fue más que eso, serlo implicaría responsabilidades y no se me daban muy bien; pregunte por la razón de tal decisión pues yo no pintaba bien como guardián, la respuesta no fue de mi agrado. Fui ignorado por él durante 300 años, _¡lo menos que podía hacer era decírmelo directamente!_ , la única vez que le escuche fue para darme mi nombre y no volví a escuchar palabra de él, ahora que me necesitaba. Estaba harto, desde que tengo memoria de lo que soy, fui ignorado y odiado por algunos de los que me invitaban a formar parte de ellos ahora mismo, haciendo referencia al conejo. Todo por una orden del que me ignoro por años. Grite lo que sentía, realmente estaba furioso no recuerdo bien que había gritado, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ellos.  
Estaba decepcionado, tenia la intención de irme cuando sucedió. El mundo con las luces empiezo a cubrirse de arena negra, todos retrocedimos poniéndonos en guardia, escuché la voz de Pitch decir que me entendía, realmente los recuerdos de ese día me son borrosos.  
La arena me rodeo, _¡solo a mi!_ , congele parte de ella, escuchaba la voz de Norte y el hada gritando mi nombre, un caballo negro me quito mi bastón, estire la mano para alcanzarlo pero la misma arena lo alejó de mi, sentía que el suelo se alejaba de mis pies, estábamos saliendo al exterior, llegamos al techo, la arena negra se alejó, dejándome ver el blanco panorama. Frente de mi estaba Pitch, a su lado se encontraba un caballo hecho de arena negra y entre sus dientes de encontraba mi bastón. Me dijo que él entendía perfectamente como me sentía, se acercaba a mi mientras seguía hablando, algo me hacía retroceder.  
-Los niños no aprecian lo que haces - Decía mientras avanzaba - se lo que se siente ser ignorado, odiado y despreciado, el no saber que es el amor- me alcanzó, tomo mi cintura acercándome hacia él, mire detrás, un poco más y hubiera caído al vacío sin poder volar, pues mi bastón estaba en su poder, sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla acercándome a su cara casi hasta el rose - pero no más - retrocedió de golpe jalando de mi evitando quedar en la orilla, alejándose caminando hacia atrás - ven conmigo- levanto su brazo a mi dirección estirando su mano dándome la opción de tomarla o no, siguió hablando - y te haré sentir querido - Norte y los demás llegaron en ese momento, pero un muro de esa arena negra les evitó el paso.  
Dude, no sabia que se sentía ser querido, y Pitch me daba la opción de aprender, escuché a norte gritarme que no le hiciera caso, pero Pitch insisto, estire con lentitud mi mano en su dirección cuando lo escuche. El hombre de la luna me decía que no lo hiciera, dude por unos segundos, se noto pues había parado de mover mi mano.  
-¿Le harás caso después de haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo, Jack?- Era cierto, suplique varias veces por respuestas a mi existencia y nunca respondió. Calló por muchos años, ahora yo haría caso omiso a sus palabras. Le di la mano a Pitch, sonrió y me jalo hacia él, apresó mis labios los suyos, y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos. Me arrepiento por ello.  
La mayoría de los sucesos me son borrosos, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, desde aquel día no he vuelto a ver la luz, mi cuerpo no responde en su totalidad y las cadenas en mis muñecas y tobillos no ayudan demasiado. Intente escapar un par de veces pero las pesadillas que me custodian lo impiden. Lo peor fue la primera vez que llegue aquí, en cuanto desperté me uso como un juguete, desde ese día lo hace todas las noches, si intento escapar el castigo es severo, mato mis esperanzas de poder salir de aquí, mi bastón, seguramente lo rompió o lo usa para sus planes, realmente eso no me importa, lo que me importa es salir de este sitio. Me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso al hombre de la luna, ahora estoy pagando por ese error.


End file.
